


Tomorrow

by masserect



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Phone Sex, blueberry muffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as "the one where Shepard calls Liara 'Blueberry Muffin'."</p>
<p>Response to a request for "Femshep/Liara and sex over the phone ... the hologram functions on Normandy are temporarily broken down, so there's no visual, only heated words and 'hello hand'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before _Lair of the Shadow Broker_ came out, so this is a world where Shepard ~~has not installed the DLC yet~~ doesn't get hold of the Shadow Broker intel until a few days after the mission.

"Hello?" The monitor was a garbled mess of flickering, seizure-inducing lines and static - either a problem on the caller's end, or a deliberate refusal to show their face. It wouldn't have bothered her at the office, but clients did not have her home number, and Liara's body went tense as she accepted the call. "Who is this?"

Slightly muffled, a playful voice came through the commlink. "Who do you think, blueberry muffin?"

"There is only one person who gets away with calling me that," Liara said, and sank back against her chair as she felt the tension melting away. Almost against her will, she began to smile.

"Damn straight it's me," said the unseen caller. "I'd have come to see you in person, but we're several hours from the relay. We took some hits, so we're not going to accelerate too hard until we can fix the engines." A pause, and a brief chuckle. "Tali's working on it, though, so it shouldn't be too long."

"You... all made it?" It seemed almost impossible. But Shepard only laughed.

"I said I was getting the best for this mission. Still would have liked if you and Wrex could have come along, and..." There was a slight pause. "Well, it doesn't matter now." 

"Friends fight sometimes. You'll make up. No one is going to doubt you after this."

Shepard snorted. "That's what I thought after we blew up a Reaper right in front of their noses two years ago." She made a dissatisfied noise, a sort of half-sigh, half-grunt. "I didn't call you to talk politics. Just wanted to warn you not to make plans for tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Because we'll be spending the day in bed. All of it."

"...oh," Liara managed. That was a very official voice. The 'there will be no arguments' kind of voice. It was making her a bit light-headed and weak in the knees just hearing it over this less-than-perfect connection. Sometimes it felt as though Shepard could just order her to come and she'd orgasm on the spot.

She shook her head. The memory of that night, and now this promise...

Two years had passed, and how easy it was to carry on as before. She was still the same, no matter how much she might think otherwise. And Shepard - well, as far as Shepard could tell, she had only been gone for a few weeks.

It was a horrible cliché, but everything had changed, and nothing had changed.

"Shepard," Liara repeated, just to confirm to herself who she was talking to - just to hear that name again, to feel it, taste it. Then there was silence as she struggled to come up with something more to say. "Thank you - for calling. I was worried, and... it is good to hear your voice."

"Yeah." Shepard was silent for a few moments. Then, she continued, in a more subdued tone. "Wasn't completely sure I could pull it off. Still doesn't feel like I've realized it actually happened." Soft laughter, and then: "Anyway, we won, and it calls for celebration, so there you have it. Hope I'm not interrupting anything _too_ important."

Liara smiled. "Nothing I can't postpone." She hesitated briefly. "So, what did you have in mind? For... for tomorrow," she asked, cheeks heating.

Shepard hummed. "Well, I thought I'd..." Something creaked, and Liara imagined Shepard sitting down on her bed - quickly and carelessly, just letting herself fall, then bouncing slightly on the mattress. "What I want to do right now is push you up against the wall and kiss you."

"I would... like that," Liara admitted in a near-whisper, smiling nervously, looking about as though expecting to find someone listening in. Her cheeks felt warm all of a sudden. Suddenly, she longed for Shepard's touch, and the sensation was stronger than it had been since... 

Since before that night when the _Normandy_ flew towards Ilos.

"I'd keep your arms pinned over your head and kiss you roughly. Bite your lip. Push my knee up between your legs." There was a dream-like tone in Shepard's voice when she continued.

"B, but the wall," Liara protested, and almost smacked herself for it the next moment. 

"What?" 

"If there's a wall behind me, you couldn't... oh, I'm not good at this."

Shepard chuckled. "Okay, so first I pull you away from the wall. No, first I let go of your wrists. Then I run my hands down your arms. Then down your chest. I'd squeeze your breasts through your shirt while we kiss. Then I'd put my right hand behind your head so you can't escape and pull you away from the wall. I put my other arm around you and run my hand down your back to your ass, and _then_ I push my knee up between your legs."

"Um -" Liara rubbed her cheeks. They were positively burning now, and so was her fringe - the equivalent of a human's blush reaching her ears, but even more noticeable. 

"You're blushing," came Shepard's voice through the speaker. "You haven't changed _that_ much in two years."

"Neither have you," Liara said. "...Commander."

"So what do you do?"

"Pardon?"

"What would you do while I'm doing that to you?"

"I, I... I would put my arms around you when you let go?" She couldn't believe she was playing along. 

"Where?" demanded Shepard. 

"Around..." She closed her eyes, trying to imagine. "Around your chest. Under your arms. And... and I would play with your hair," she ventured, finally. 

"And then? When I pull you away from the wall? I'm almost lifting you off the ground. You have to stand on your tiptoes."

"I-"

Liara stopped, hands still pressed against her cheeks.

"Goddess. I need that support, Shepard. My knees - I could not stand." She wasn't talking about some hypothetical situation. She remembered the scent of Shepard - her skin, her hair, the lingering traces of metal from her armour. The warmth, the combination of soft and hard, rough and gentle as their fingers intertwined. The taste, the sensation of Shepard's tongue brushing her own. Lightly at first, then more hungrily, more forcefully. Tongues, lips, and teeth. 

Without thinking, she sucked her lower lip, remembering how it felt to have Shepard bite her, tug at her. Bit herself, trying to get closer to the memory, and sighed deeply.

It was a good thing she was sitting down. All strength seemed to have left her body.

"Are you naked?" Shepard's voice was lower now, deeper and darker. She shook her head before realizing that if Shepard couldn't see her clothes, the gesture must also go unseen.

"No," she managed, licking her lips. "I-"

"I want you naked."

"But," Liara began.

"Now," Shepard ordered, and it was The Voice once more. That dangerous, commanding tone that had always made her shiver.

The command bypassed Liara's brain entirely. By the time she realized what she was doing, her fingers had already found the seal on the front of her dress and released it, exposing a thin strip of skin, leading down from her neck to the delta of her legs. 

The air was not cold, but still, she shivered. The sensation of cloth sliding over her skin was much... _stronger_ than usual.

The rustle of cloth was not just coming from her own garments. A soft whisper through the speaker mirrored it. Closing her eyes, Liara began to shrug out of her sleeves and tried to imagine what Shepard was doing on the other side. Longer noises - trousers, sliding down her legs. A somewhat more complex sound - a shirt being pulled over her head? Perhaps.

Liara stood up, not entirely without difficulty, allowing the dress to fall and pool around her ankles on the floor. The dress was supportive enough, and she did not have much to support either way, so she wore no bra underneath; just a pair of plain, white panties.

She hesitated for a moment, barely a second, and the panties joined her dress on the floor. Liara sat down, butterflies in her stomach, shifting a little as she felt the unfamiliar texture of her chair - thankfully warmed by her body - against bare skin.

"I - I'm done," she said, folding her arms over her chest. It was silly. No one could see her - and if someone did, why would it matter? The problem with sex and nudity was a _human_ hang-up. 

"Nothing left?"

Liara caught herself shaking her head, and winced. "Nothing."

"Good." Shepard hummed. "Let me just imagine it. You don't have any new tattoos or anything?"

"No." Liara shook her head again, despite knowing the futility. "Everything is - is as you left it."

Shepard chuckled.

"What about you?" Liara asked, shivering a little. "You were..."

"My old scars are gone. Got some new ones, though." A pause. "You'll have to discover everything all over again."

"Yes. I would like to. To explore the new you..." She licked her lips. "To touch every new line on your body, and - and to remember where the old ones used to be. I... I think I will do that... when you let go. Open your shirt, and... and, you will not be wearing armour... will you?"

Shepard laughed, the sound taking on a raspy note as the connection flickered.

"I picked up a little black dress," she said, and Liara could just picture the smile on her face, the twinkle in her eyes as she spoke those words. "It's short... and shows cleavage. And if you find the clasp, you could peel it off me, just like..." She seemed to lean closer to the microphone. " _That_ ," she whispered, and Liara shivered.

"I'm -" She swallowed nervously. "I am good at... unravelling things." It made her smile, the way it came out. "A clasp, at the neck?" Shepard _mm_ ed a yes. "Then I will find this clasp and release it. Then I move my fingers out, to your shoulders, and I... peel the dress off." (Her hands on Shepard's skin. A memory, still sharp after two years.) "Anything underneath?"

"Nah." Shepard's tone was dismissive. "Couldn't get away with it with a cut as low as this."

Liara hummed, eyes closing, the image taking form and becoming clear in her mind. "Then... I kiss your bare shoulder. The right. No, first your neck, and then down to the shoulder."

"I don't have that scar any more," Shepard said, her voice muted. "Got another in almost the same place, though. Bigger. Bloody krogan tried to sever my spine with my collarbone." A brief pause, and she continued: "It's okay, I set him on fire later."

"That's nice," Liara mumbled, already forgetting the details as she concentrated on the memory of kissing Shepard's shoulder. There _had_ been a scar there, she remembered, a long and narrow one - from a knife wound, an uncommon injury given the kind of weapons and armour modern soldiers used. "Then I kiss your new scar. Until my lips remember every part of it." 

There came a purring noise from the speaker. "Nice," Shepard whispered.

"And then..." And then. And then what? "Then lower," Liara decided. "Until I reach your breasts." Her right hand was slowly creeping up her stomach until her fingers brushed the modest swell of her own left breast. They were different in many ways, but they were both soft there, and sensitive.

Her hand crept a little higher. Shepard laughed somewhat breathlessly. "You like my boobs, huh, Liara?"

"Yes," Liara said, and remarkably felt no embarrassment at all, fingertips painting slow circles on her own breast. "They are soft... even though you are so strong. I like that."

"Mm. They're boobs. They're supposed to be soft."

Liara laughed. She could have berated Shepard for ruining the mood, but - she wasn't ruining the mood. It was nostalgic - just the kind of nonsense talk that had made their first time something warm and comfortable rather than a nervous mess.

"But you are special," she said, and wondered, vaguely, why _that_ of all things made her cheeks heat.

"Aww." Shepard chuckled. "I'd kiss you if I could reach you. So what do you do next?"

Liara shook herself, smiling. "I put my arms around your waist and hold you tight. And I don't stop kissing you."

"That's good. I don't want you to stop." She seemed to shift around where she was sitting, and something rustled; sheets, perhaps. Then: "I better get my arms around you so you don't go anywhere. One hand at the back of your neck and the other.. hmm, just stroking your back right now. Slowly, up and down."

Liara whimpered softly and shivered, the sensation of Shepard's fingers tracing her spine surfacing in her memories. Her fingers tightened around her nipple, squeezing the sensitive bud a little harder. "Then I do the same," she decided, "I run my fingers through your hair and my other hand - no, I would have to let go. One hand behind your head and the other still around your waist. Tight. And my lips-"

"And your tongue?" Shepard asked, slowly, and Liara nodded quickly.

"Yes," she whispered. "Tasting you."

"And your teeth?"

Liara licked her lips, pressing her legs shut, thighs rubbing together. "Yes," she repeated, her voice a little unsteady.

"Liara," Shepard breathed, almost lost in the crackling audio. " _Harder._ "

Liara whimpered, both hands on her breasts now, pinching her own nipples roughly, chewing her lip as she remembered the sensation of Shepard's flesh between her teeth, the sound of Shepard's little moans and sighs as she sucked and nibbled at her breasts.

"Are you touching yourself? Liara?" Shepard's voice was soft as she spoke.

Liara's eyes flew open. "Are you?"

"Yes." It was just a whisper. "My fingers on my breast, imagining your lips there. Your tongue. Remembering it, from that night..."

"Yes," Liara echoed. "My fingers on my breast, imagining yours in their stead, remembering how you touched me when I kissed you."

"Tell me more."

Liara glanced to the sides, uncertainty setting in again. "I..."

"Liara." A hoarse growl, a dark and _primal_ sound that resonated hungrily in Liara's mind and body. " _Talk to me._ "

"Um-" Flustered and off balance, Liara shook her head, rubbed her cheeks and closed her eyes again, trying to find the equilibrium she'd had a few moments ago. "I - oh. Yes. Harder." The image came back easily enough - had never really gone away in the first place - and her hands settled on her stomach, sliding back up to her breasts. "And. And my fingers curl in your hair. And I hold on tight."

Shepard purred at the other end of the connection. "Ooh. Feisty. I like that."

Liara's fingers found her nipples again, and she drew a hissing breath through her teeth. "Yes," she said, and paused to let the air out, sinking deeper into her chair. "I know."

Shepard chuckled darkly. "Then I'm going to stop playing around, too. Slide my hand down your back and grab your ass. And then I start pushing my thigh up between your legs."

"If you... if you do that, I'll be... I won't be able to continue," Liara protested, but the image was a compelling one, and it may be time to move on. 

"I have something better for you to do with your mouth," Shepard said, her voice taking on that dark, growling tone once more. "I'm going to kiss you like you've never been kissed before, and I'm going to put both hands on your ass so you don't go anywhere, and then I'm going to push my leg all the way up until you're standing on your tiptoes again. And _then_ I'm going to grab your hips and start sliding you back and forth... back... and forth. Just my naked skin against you. Back... and forth."

Liara swallowed, and her right hand fell to her lap, fingers hesitantly caressing her inner thigh, leaving a fizzy, electric sensation in their wake. She could feel her eyes darkening with lust and desire, but it was different now; no mind there for her to touch, nothing but the raspy voice on a damaged commlink. It didn't matter. Her body was responding on its own, and the knowledge that Shepard's body was reacting in much the same way somewhere out there among the stars was _enough_.

"Goddess..."

"Not quite, and I want you screaming _my_ name before we're done. Are you getting my thigh wet, Liara? Are your eyes black now? Talk to me. Everything - I want to hear everything. _Everything_." The urgent tone in her voice was nearly as effective as the words themselves, and Liara's fingers slid up firmly between her thighs, pressing against her where Shepard's thigh would be. 

"Yes," she whispered. "I have... embraced eternity... and... and _you_ , Shepard. And. I am. You have - you have made me so wet. Shepard. I - I, too, I -" She paused, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I also kiss you, like you have never been kissed, and..." A slick finger circled slowly, the sensation stronger, more _focused_ than it would be if she were truly riding Shepard's thigh, but Liara didn't care; just wanted it, wanted every sensation she could get, wanted it _now_ , and her finger started to move faster, and then there were two fingers, and her other hand trembled where it lay on her breast, fingers fumbling. "Shepard - my - my goddess."

Shepard hummed, slow and deliberate, and the sound seemed to vibrate right through Liara's body, making her shudder. "Gonna come for me, Liara?"

She shouldn't be - it shouldn't take this little, shouldn't happen so _fast_ , but she couldn't very well deny the way her back was arching and her toes curling and the way her fingers glided so effortlessly over her flesh.

"I-" She gasped; licked her lips. "Soon - almost, I - oh, goddess." It wasn't the merging of two minds as one, but the golden, syrupy sensation flowing down her spine, and the blinding heat rising up to meet it, and the way they flowed together - it was the same, equally beautiful in its simplicity. Just her, just her own body, and Shepard's voice to guide her. 

Her fingers moved faster below. Her other hand moved back and forth between her breasts, pinching one nipple, twisting the other, plucking, squeezing, stroking.

"Liara..." Shepard drew it out, rolling the R on her tongue. 

"Yes..." Her mind was going blank. It was becoming increasingly difficult to find the proper words. She had shuffled closer to the edge of her chair, was sitting right on the edge, legs spread, right hand moving fervently between them; panting, holding her breath then panting again. The sensation was 'golden' in her mind, but now that started to bleed into her field of vision as well. Her head tilted back against the backrest of the chair and her eyes firmly shut, she saw little more than darkness, but the edges of that darkness were taking a golden tint. Everything was going numb, arms and legs growing heavy, all but those two fingers circling furiously between her thighs, and - she was - _so close_.

"Stop."

The word slammed down with the full force of Shepard's authority behind it, no longer playful or sexual, but a clear order.

Liara's hands pulled back without a conscious thought, settling on top of her thighs - leaving her panting and sweating, blinking at the sudden brightness and wondering what had just happened.

"Sh-" Her mouth was dry; she licked her lips and swallowed before trying again. "Shepard?"

The answer sounded slow and lazy. "Was I interrupting something...?"

Liara gaped at the flickering screen. Was she _interrupting_? Shepard knew _very_ well what she was 'interrupting'! But -

"But why?"

Static crackled as Shepard softly laughed. "I want you fresh and eager when I get there tomorrow. We'll stop here for now."

Liara opened her mouth and shut it again.

"But!" She had been so close. So damn _close_! The seat of the chair was slippery, her fingers glistened in the light from the monitor, her body was hot, tense and flushed - and yet.

And yet, Shepard was laughing at her.

Shepard was _enjoying_ this.

"Go take a cold shower." No longer the strict Commander's voice, but Shepard's tone had lost all traces of that lustful playfulness that had been present a few moments before. "I'll see you soon, Liara." A brief pause, and then, with some of that old mirth returning: "Don't try to finish the job on your own. If you do, I may have to punish you tomorrow." She chuckled briefly, and there was a light, staticky _smack_ of a kiss being pressed against the microphone, or right next to it. And when she spoke, there was a great warmth in her voice. "I love you, blueberry muffin."

And with that, the connection dropped.

It took Liara over a minute to gather her thoughts enough to close her mouth and turn her gaze away from the still, silent display.

The nerve of that woman. The _nerve_! But still -

_\- love you, blueberry muffin -_

Liara couldn't stay angry. Couldn't be sure she had ever _been_ angry, or if she had simply too astounded to feel anything else.

She rubbed her fingers together, still slick and dripping. 

Cold shower? Her body still ached, still yearned. 

_\- may have to punish you tomorrow -_

She winced, balling her hands into fists, rubbing them against her upper thighs. Bad move. She shouldn't be sensitive there, but it was, apparently, close enough.

She sat up straight, pressing her legs together. That, too, was a bad idea.

Liara glared at the monitor.

_\- may have to punish you tomorrow -_

_\- may have to -_

Slowly, she slipped the fingers of her right hand in between her thighs, seeking the slick heat that lay within.

_Goddess, what am I... doing..._

It was obvious what she was doing.

Spreading her legs once more, sliding her fingers up and down the sensitive skin between them. Seeking the little bud of flesh where the slightest touch made the edges of her consciousness fray and glow.

The sensations that had fizzled out earlier did not take long to return.

And while she tried to drag it out as long as possible, they did not take long to overwhelm her.

Liara made a point out of crying Shepard's name once, before it was over. Wasn't _her_ fault Shepard wasn't there to hear it.

She would be completely honest the following day.

Come to think of it...

(Liara mused as she slumped in her chair, thoroughly satisfied, holding up her right hand and staring blankly at the way her glistening fingers caught the light)

...she was already looking forward to it.


End file.
